ITs (Not) Easy: Format Drive
by Z-ComiX
Summary: Weekly compiled version of "ITs (Not) Easy" for those who prefer weekly updates versus daily.


**/iT/IMG_0001. mp4**

* * *

The screen flickers on as the camera begins to record the office of Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy. In the corner of the screen a digital time and date flash along with other symbols overtop of the footage it captures. In its view is the entrance to the office; an elevator door at the end of the office can be seen along with an empty wooden chair sitting perfectly in frame of the viewfinder. For a few moments the screen does not change, the digital timer ticking on. But soon Headmaster Ozpin himself walks in front of the camera from off frame. He stares dead into the lens, slowly pacing around the room. Ozpin slowly moves towards the camera. He squints with a piercing gaze, his concentration on the lens and the lens only, as he continues to advance. His progress halts almost as quickly as it began. Ozpin puts his face directly in front of the camera, staring into it as if it were a peephole.

"Hmmm… curious…" Ozpin mutters as he brings his cup of coffee to his lips. Taking a deep sip his face moves from a tone of pondering to a relaxed one. As he moves the cup from his mouth he finally seems to have an air of resolution about himself. It's as if he has finally finished his assessment and found his answer in that one sip of his coffee. The beginning of a smile comes across his face as he closes his eyes. The powerful figure turns to address the camera itself, his posture showing his confidence in his decision and readiness for his address. He finally opens his mouth and delivers his first proper statement to the viewer of the footage that he has been recording.

"Well, I have no idea if this thing is working. Better call Glynda." Ozpin says with complete confidence and resolution.

As Ozpin turns and walks towards the elevator, cane swinging in hand, the camera begins to beep. The screen shows a red battery symbol with a slash through it, however it is clear from the distressed headmaster he can neither see nor would he even know what that would mean. Hearing the sound Ozpin's head darts all over the room as he scans for the source. His eyes finally are drawn to the source.

The camera.

His eyes are now open wide in panic. Thinking fast the headmaster does the only logical thing to do when an unknown electronic device begins to beep loudly.

"BOMB!"

As Ozpin yells, he throws his mug at the camera with the speed and force only capable of a Hunter who has honed his craft for years through grueling training. The camera goes flying, as can be interpreted by the displayed image darting between the roof, the floor and the desk of the office in a rapid manner, until it finally stops. The new view is of the window of the esteemed headmaster's room at a sideways angle. His coffee mug is just in frame allowing for the camera to capture the liquid soaking into the carpet. It was a really nice carpet too. The sound of feet stomping down the stairs is the last thing that is heard before the battery cuts out.

* * *

 **/iT/IMG_0002. mp4**

* * *

The camera turns back on, the battery fully charged. The view has changed from the view of the floor to the puzzled expression of one Glynda Goodwitch looking at the lens, which now bears a few small scratches on it.

"I… I _think_ it's working...? I plugged it into the charger and the screen flickered on, but I don't know if its recording…" Professor Goodwitch comments as she sets the camera back to its original position, giving the original view of the room and the chair.

From behind her Ozpin's head slides into frame, an expression that can only be read as 'not my problem' plastered on his face. Professor Goodwitch continues to fiddle with the controls different effects engage at random; night vision filters, focus controls and white balance toggle off and on. Her face begins to contort, going from a range of emotions such as confusion, frustration, rage and finally defeat as she aggressively hits buttons in her search for the 'Record' button. The frame jiggles from the amount of force she hits the buttons with.

After a while the view returns to normal, however one feature stays on in the end. A timer beginning to count down in the corner of the screen with a clock icon next to it.

The 'timed still capture' icon.

Seeing her efforts are for naught, the witch decides that there is no use and plants herself in the chair behind her with her face down and body loose in exhaustion. In a sign of solidarity Ozpin puts his hand on her shoulder.

"I think we should call in our hail Mary, Glynda." Ozpin says with a sigh. In a form of agreement Goodwitch weakly lifts her scroll into the air.

"Agreed…" she replies, the feeling of surrender dripping in the word. Just as she was about to hit the call button the camera timer reaches 5 seconds remaining causing the camera to beep twice in warning once again. Immediately Goodwitch's head snaps to the camera. Her mind begins to whirl with possibilities of what it could mean. At the same time Ozpin sees the look in Glynda's eye's and begins to recall a similar scene from earlier today. A feeling of dejavu overcoming him-

"Glynda wait-"

 _5_

In the end Glynda comes to the only logical conclusion…

 _4_

"-the noise I heard earlier- "

 _3_

There truly is only one reason an electronic device would begin beeping.

 _2_

"I think it may have been- "

 _1_

"BOMB!" Goodwitch screeches as she tackles Ozpin.

* * *

 **/iT/IMG_0003. jpg**

* * *

The camera captures a picture of the scene as a purple hue engulfs the lens. Glynda in mid swing of her crop as she tackles Ozpin. The headmaster attempts to push her off with a surprised expression. His coffee, mid spill, is frozen in time.

* * *

 **/iT/IMG_0004. jpg**

* * *

The next shot is of the window shattering from the camera flying out it to look almost beautiful in a way. The fragments of glass look almost like pink gems as the violet hue of the ground the rushes to meet the camera.

* * *

 **/iT/IMG_0005. jpg**

* * *

Just as impact is about to be captured the camera makes its final still capture. Its of the Camera looking back up at the now broken window. Glynda looks down at the device with a look of panic, while Ozpin just sips his coffee with a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

 **/iT/IMG_0006. mp4**

* * *

The camera cuts back to the chair setup, now with more cracks in the lens. However, surprisingly, the image is still clear enough to tell what is going on without any real issue. The number of cracks is not the only thing to increase however, as the number of people on screen has multiplied with the additions of Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck, who are currently arguing about what to do. In the back Ozpin sits in the chair, head looking to the ceiling with a bored expression, while Professor Goodwitch holds the manual, a frustrated look on her face.

"Bart, my old chum," Port begins as he moves out of the view of the camera. "The screen seems to now have a red circle in the corner… curious…"

"Excellent, I believe that we should consult the manual as it would give us a better idea of what the meaning of the symbols in this strange device could mean in relation to the functionality of it, as well as lead to our discovery of whether it is now recording or if it is still in its stasis mode." Oobleck replies as he walks over to Glynda. "Ms. Goodwitch, if you would, I would like to-"

Before he can finish Goodwitch shoves the manual into his hands and walks away. She walks over to Ozpin who in turn hands her a cup of tea from a tray out of the frame. Shrugging, Oobleck opens it and begins to read the content of the book.

"Let's see… 'Welcome to your Consumer Manual for your i7 Scroll – Professional Office Version-. This 2000-page manual will acquaint you will all the functions that your device is capable of, as well as how to use each feature to a mastery level. For the best quality it is recommended you read this booklet back-to-back so that you can have a full understanding of the power of that is at your fingertips.' Huh, well I guess I should read the whole thing first…"

"DON'T." A chorus of replies yell in response.

"Hmm... suit yourself… Let me advance ahead to the section dealing with recording… I don't understand why we could not just use the older cameras we used to use prior to our implementation of these scrolls, the hand crank camera projector still works wonderfully, and they were always reliable to us, why stop using them now?"

"Well Bart, with the times changing we too must adapt to what is now available to us." Ozpin answers in his usual calm confidence. "How can we expect our students to be the best Huntsmen they can be if we ourselves are not caught up with the modern er-?"

"Ozpin was talking to James about some of the new equipment Atlas was installing and he doesn't want to lose to him." Glynda says in her matter-of-fact tone. "Plus, Vale says we need to completely move all our record to a digital format, so we can have all the information available on the CCT since it has been too difficult for students and faculty to access our physical records."

"Well I for one am somewhat opposed to this claim Glynda as although I do encourage students to advance themselves through learning they should also learn about some of the older technologies that we once used as to understand how our society advanced to where it is and can better appreciate-"Before Oobleck could go on a full rant about the merits of older technology Port clapped a meaty hand into his shoulder with a hearty laugh.

"It's okay Bart, we all know you are 'technologically challenged'-" he says while making air quotes.

"T-technologically challenged?!" Oobleck blurts, almost dropping the manual.

"- and I understand! I for one never use anything I couldn't build myself!"

"So only rocks and pointy sticks then?" Glynda mumbles as she sips her tea. Not hearing her Port continues.

"Yes! Only the manliest of men can survive without the aid of technology, and what am if not such? Now then! What have you learnt old friend?" He turns to Oobleck who quickly scanned the manual. He looks up to everyone with a smile.

"If I am correct which I believe I am that red symbol means that the camera is in fact operational and therefore recording as per the devices camera function should!" Everyone in the room exclaims with cheer, high fives exchanged as if the teachers had defeated an extremely deadly Grimm and just gotten out with their lives. In their excitement they did however miss an indicator on the screen stating, 'low storage space'. For a third time that day the scroll began to beep. Four sets of heads turned, two in recognition, one n confusion and another-

Peter Port had never heard such a noise. Such a whining, intolerable noise. He had heard the cries of an army of Grimm, the howls of a murder of nevermores, the screeches of a crowd of teenage girls after seeing his muscular form… and yet this high-pitched noise… his face turned red. His eyes went wide. His body began to perspire. His veins became visible. He released his peers who had begun to hug each other in celebration and covered his ears, letting out a manly cry of rage.

"gggGGGGRAAAAAHHH!" Port ripped off his shirt and blazer in one quickly motion, exposing his Manly Chest to the world.

"Port! Wait!" The rest of the room cried, but is was too late, he had grabbed the chair in one hand and lunged at the Scroll.

"DIE FOUL GRIMM SPAWN!" And with that the cycle once again repeated a chair came flying at the lens while Goodwitch, Oobleck and Ozpin try to restrain the enraged Port. And then the storage filled up, cutting the video short.

* * *

 **/iT/IMG_0007. mp4**

* * *

The screen flashes back on. A blond teen looked over the lens one more time. The lens was in a bad way, but nothing he could do about it. He rubbed it with a cloth, then frowned when it made it worst. The teen looked off frame behind the scroll and addressed those off screen.

"yeah, and so when you hit that button the red light comes on like I said, and the digital timer starts. If you hit the button again it will stop and ask if you want to save the footage." The boy rubbed his hands, getting the dust off them.

"Thank you, mister Arc, that was very informative." Oobleck could be heard saying off camera.

"-And what of… the noise?" Peter asked from off camera as well.

"Huh? You mean the storage warning sound? I cleared some of the older footage and put it on the CCT cloud to back it up. All the newer recording should go there from now on, so no need to worry about the storage filling up again."

"Ah… Good." Ports voice said, with a bit of confusion.

"Well then Mr. Arc thank you for helping us with this, we really had no idea what we were doing." Ozpin said, a slurp heard off camera as well. "Well with that the rest of this should be a bit of a formality really. Isn't that right Glynda?"

"Yes, well Mr. Arc has definitely shown his aptitude with technology." Glynda said off camera.

"Thank you...?" Jaune said, rubbing the back of his head. As he sat down in the wooden chair, which was being held together with duct tape. "I… had a lot of time to mess with this stuff in my free time… I BETWEEN MY HUNTSMEN TRAINING OF COURSE!" The last bit added in a bit of a rush.

"Splendid. Well, I'm sure you know why we called you in today." Said Ozpin.

"...because you called me in..?" Jaune said, as he eyes darted around nervously.

"I know it must be nerve racking to be asked to be interviewed before we send out acceptance and rejection letters, however we saw your application and noted something that made you stand out to us."

"Y-yeah...?" Jaune could be seen sweating on camera.

"Glynda if you would?"

"Yes headmaster. We noted that you did not include any letter of recommendation. Because of this we must reject your application to enter our school as a huntsman in training."

"Oh… I see..." Jaune deflated in his chair, his face drooping.

"Yes, we are sorry Mr. Arc. This must be confusing for you as your listed skills would have let you make it to our initiation."

"W-well then could you possibly look past the letter then?" Jaune said as his hands out, his face almost pleading.

"Unfortunately, no, rules are rules. You are welcome to reapply next year though." Ozpin's voice held a bit of regret in his tone. "Now, we noted that you listed skills with technology on your application. Is that true?"

Jaune nodded a little hollowly. There were some whispers behind the camera. Once they stopped Ozpin spoke.

"Mr. Arc What if I told you there was a way for you to to this academy?"

Jaune's head snapped up and looked off camera to where Ozpin assumedly sat.

"R-really?! Coming to Beacon is my dream sir!" Glynda spoke up next with a serious tone.

"Mr. Arc, what we offer is an alternate path, not a spot here as a student. It will be a difficult job if you are to accept our offer. It might not be the path you were hoping for."

"I'm ready to take on any challenge if it means I can fulfill my dream."

"Oh? And what would that be Mr. Arc?" Port asked next with a tone that of curiosity.

"Well sir… it's kind of embarrassing… I want to be a hero. Someone who helps people in need."

"Perfect! That is exactly what you will be doing my boy!" Port could be heard giving a jovial laugh. Jaune laughed along nervously. From the left of the screen Oobleck zoomed to Jaune's side holding a manila envelope. The suddenness of his appearance caused Jaune to jump for a moment. The green haired professor began to talk at a rapid pace.

"Well then Mr. Arc, What I have in my hands is a contract..." Jaune nodded along with a smile. Over time though his eyes begin to glaze over, until he is just staring at the professor with an plastered on smile. "-Do you understand what our duties will be then?"

"Y-Yeah… of course. Totally. I can do all those things."

"Capital! Well then if you could sign here, here, here, here and here along with initials here, here, here, and here. Do you have a valid ID or other form of Identification? Thank you, well then we are all finished here Ozpin." All the other professors walked into frame and began to congratulate a confused Jaune with handshakes and applause.

"Congratulations!"

"Congratulations!"

"Congratulations."

"Congratulations, Mr. Arc. We will send you the information later about the pertinent in a few days, for now just get ready to move to the campus next week and we will get you settled in." Ozpin said giving Jaune a firm handshake.

"Uhhhh… Thanks Professors… I…. Guess I'll see you next week then...?" They all said their goodbyes, Jaune leaving both happy and confused. Once the elevator closed and the boy could be heard going back down stair. The professors began to give each other high fives.

"That went better than expected!" Port said.

"Yes, I cannot believe that Mr. Arc was so easily convinced to switch career paths after all the hard work he must have put in to come to Beacon." Oobleck said nodding.

"Well, let us just be glad we found someone who was WILLING to take the job… not after the last guys…" Glynda sighed.

"Yes, well I'm sure Mr. Arc, will be fine. He seemed to be confident in his abilities and his ability to perform the job." Ozpin sipped his coffee before looking back at his gathering of key staff. The best and brightest of Beacon Academy. "Now then, who here paid attention when Mr. Arc explained how to turn the camera off?"

* * *

 **/iT/CCT. 4Channel. vale**

* * *

 _Anonymous (X98dh2Zz) No. 4044566_

 **Jobs You Shouldn't Have Thread?**

 _Anonymous (Ja08zbc0) No. 4041323_

 _-4044566_

-be me

-17

-tall, blond, scraggly

-play vidya games and browse 4Channel

-want to be badass huntsmen like my ancestors

 **Now there are multiple problems that make this a poor career choice, but let's put that aside and focus on the three main problems:**

-I have no huntsmen training

-wasn't accepted into Huntsman Program

-only a few months until graduation

One day In Middle School

-Still really want to be a huntsman

-like REALLY want to

-one day notice teacher leaves terminal open

-gradebook open

-no one there

-completely logged in

-my grades and skills all there

-Bad_Idea. exe

-hello Monty, you there? It's me, Anon.

-think of what my family would say

\- "Anon you should get a job in something less violent. I heard the dance hall is hiring- "

-stop thinking about family

-holdmybeer. png

-change my classes to huntsmen training courses and bump grades up

-about to publish and send them to an academy

-think of family again

\- "Anon you make such a good prom dress model, what with your feminine hips- "

-Okay, stop thinking of family

-Press send

-leave room

-leave school

-leave area

-perfect-stealth-mission. mp3

 **It's at this point I realize what I have done and how bad i just screwed myself. About a Month later:**

-literally sweating bullets checking email

-after 100th spam email get one from school

-HOLY SHIT

-"thank you for your application Anon."

-hey that's me lol

-"we received many applicants"

-"only a select few individual"

-"your application has made the first cut."

-...

-wait

-crash. exe

-rebooting…

-activate party mode

-have no one to celebrate with so go get some cold pizza and soda

-come back to finish email

-"we would like you to come in for interview to discuss discrepancy with your application."

-spit soda on monitor

 **One week and a new keyboard later:**

-head to academy

-all expenses paid on a bullhead

-tell parents I'm going to 'job interview.'

-go in bullhead

-find out I get airsick

-vomit from flight then vomit from nervousness

-repeat for entire flight

-Entire.

-Flight.

-get to academy

-i-can-show-you-the-world. wav

-literally fitting

-campus is HUGE

-looks like Schneesney World

-go to where I am supposed to go

-take deep breath

-take smaller breaths

-hyperventilate

-almost pass out at door

-knock knock

-"Hello I am Anon, I'm here for the-"

-see 3 teachers wrestling another to the ground while a camera records it

-this is the right room

-hence my hyperventilation prior

-is this an adult film set?

-am I the pizza boy?

-or am I the student who need that grade by any means necessary?

-before I can ask if they accept extra sausage as a bribe for grades they explain the situation

-(nothing was explained)

-help them set up their camera

-interview starts as soon as I turn around.

-see 4 teachers standing behind a desk

-would have been more intimidating if I hadn't seen them tackle the large one to the ground

-remember that it took all three of them and and once again intimidated

-"Anon you know why you're here?"

-because I forged my transcript?

-"because you called me here?"

-knees weak, arms spaghetti

-get told I passed

-but can't join because no references to back up my abilities

-nod head as my mind goes from fear to defeat

-"however we can make an exception…"

-choir. mp3

-"I'll do anything headmaster!"

-wait, this situation seems familiar...

-am I actually about be casting couched?

-One teacher begins to tell me what the alternative is

-Teacher talks faster than a motorboat

-nod head and smile

-"Do you understand?"

-no

-"yes"

-sign some documents and shake some hands

-what just happened?

-walk out and fly home

-too confused to vomit

-parents smile at me

-"Hey Anon, How was your interview?"

-get email from school

-"Congratulations Mr. Arc you have been added to our staff as the head of the IT department…"

-...What?

-MFW I got into my school as staff not as a student

-MFW my skills from the one class I actually took actually got me the job

-MFW That course was a typing course so I could get access to the computer lab to play Vidya games

-MFW I actually did go to a job interview

 **Yeah so, now going to the school of my dreams… As the head of IT... I really have no idea what I am doing. H-help?**

* * *

 **/iT/Emails/inbox/**

* * *

 **Subject:** _Beacon IT Position_

 **From:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

 **To:** _Jaune Arc (ArcKnight(a t) Mail. Vale)_

* * *

Dear Mr. Jaune Arc,

Congratulations Mr. Arc you have been added to our staff as the head of the IT department. We just got the documents back with approval from the council and have had you added to the payroll. Let be be the first to say how grateful we here at Beacon are to have you on board with us, we know it must not have been an easy to choice to have made so quickly. Attached to this email are the staff documents for you to read before you come in. We look forward to working with you in future.

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Headmaster Ozpin**_

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

* * *

 **Subject:** _RE:Beacon IT Position_

 **From:** _Jaune Arc (ArcKnight (a t)Mail. Vale)_

 **To:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

* * *

Dear Headmaster,

Thank you for meeting with me. I think there has been a confusion though. I agreed because I thought I was going to be a part of some alternate form of hunter program. What would I even do as the head of IT? Also the documents you said would be attached are not here.

Sincerely,

Jaune Arc

* * *

 **Subject:** _RE:Beacon IT Position_

 **From:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

 **To:** _Jaune Arc (ArcKnight (a t) Mail. Vale)_

* * *

Are they not? My apologies Mr. Arc I thought I had done it correctly this time. It's situations like this that show how much we need an IT specialist. To answer the former question I believe it was explained by both Glynda and myself that we could not accept you at this time. However, with your skills with technology and your goal of helping people we thought offering you the position would be a win-win for everyone involved. Is this not the case?

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Headmaster Ozpin**_

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

* * *

 **Subject:** _RE:Beacon IT Position_

 **From:** _Jaune Arc (ArcKnight (a t)Mail. Vale)_

 **To:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

* * *

I'm flattered really, but I'm not sure I am the best applicant. I'm only 17, and I am sure you need someone with a higher level of education with your equipment.

* * *

 **Subject:** _RE:Beacon IT Position_

 **From:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

 **To:** _Jaune Arc (ArcKnight (a t) Mail. Vale)_

* * *

Jaune, you are too modest, I believe that you are in fact a great applicant. You showed your skill in a practical scenario that we set up for you. If you remember when asked you to operate our scroll you showed us how easily you could work with the level of technology that we have on hand here at Beacon. Most of what you would do would be of a similar nature helping the students and staff of beacon and assisting in the day to day technology issues.

Plus your age should not be an issue for us, rather it is more of a plus! It means you are much more capable of quickly learning and adapting to our administration rather than coming in with habits or structures you have learnt from other schools or jobs. Plus your perspective should make it easier for you to communicate with other students.

My colleagues were all relieved after having met you at the interview. It's been so hard to find someone to head the division, and with the school year starting it would have been difficult to find someone as capable as you to fit the role.

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Headmaster Ozpin**_

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

* * *

 **Subject:** _RE:Beacon IT Position_

 **From:** _Jaune Arc (ArcKnight (a t)Mail. Vale)_

 **To:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

* * *

Thank you for your belief in me sir, I am flattered. Not a lot of people have done that for me. I didn't know the situation, I am sorry if I am putting you in a tight spot. I admit I probably didn't listen as clearly as I should have to Professor Goodwitch and Oobleck, but I still really want to become a huntsmen. Is there no way for me to become a student?

* * *

 **Subject:** _RE:Beacon IT Position_

 **From:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

 **To:** _Jaune Arc (ArcKnight (a t) Mail. Vale)_

* * *

Well, there is one way we could bring you on as a student, but it would require you to do something quite risky. I am not sure someone of your level would be able to do so before the end of the year. Would you still like me to tell you the offer?

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Headmaster Ozpin**_

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

* * *

 **Subject:** _RE:Beacon IT Position_

 **From:** _Jaune Arc (ArcKnight (a t)Mail. Vale)_

 **To:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

* * *

Yes! Of Course Headmaster! What would I need to do?

* * *

 **Subject:** _RE:Beacon IT Position_

 **From:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

 **To:** _Jaune Arc (ArcKnight (a t) Mail. Vale)_

* * *

Well the only way I could bring you into Beacon without a reference is if there was some sort of great feat that you accomplished on our own that would make you a distinguished figure to bring to Beacon. Of course, With the term coming soon, as I informed you earlier there isn't really anything small we could give you to complete. Even if there were something small I could give you the council, who I would need to persuade, would not see the merit in bringing you in.

I have found what I believe to be the easiest task I could possibly give you that would still give your name some acclaim to it. The mission would be to send you into a Grimm infested territory known as Mountain Glenn in order to clear out all the Grimm who have taken up residence there. There is quite a large population of Grimm there of varying types and skill levels. So having you prove yourself against them should be just enough for me to having something to market you to the council as you would provide a service to both Vale and Beacon.

Would you like me to send a Bullhead to you? If we begin the flight now you should have a few days before our deadline closes, so please hurry with your response. Look forward to speaking to you soon about this.

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Headmaster Ozpin**_

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

* * *

 **Subject:** _RE:Beacon IT Position_

 **From:** _Jaune Arc (ArcKnight (a t)Mail. Vale)_

 **To:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

* * *

Hello again Headmaster,

Sorry this email took so long, I know you told me you had a deadline, but I was just looking up information about Mountain Glenn on the CCT. It's the place where the Grimm overran the settlement and almost came into Vale? I would be getting support for this right? I mean, I know my resume says I am capable, but even that is quite much for a first year?

* * *

 **Subject:** _RE:Beacon IT Position_

 **From:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

 **To:** _Jaune Arc (ArcKnight (a t) Mail. Vale)_

* * *

Yes, unfortunately your information is correct. Your research abilities are quite good. Yes it is quite a deadly mission, and I cannot offer any support as all our staff are working to get ready for our next semester. It would be just you out there against the Grimm. I know it sounds difficult but it really is the easiest mission we can offer you. But I'm sure you can do it if you really want to risk your life to go to our school. That kind of dedication and hard work would surely prove to the council that you are Beacon material.

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Headmaster Ozpin**_

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

* * *

 **/iT/**

* * *

 **Subject:** _RE:Beacon IT Position_

 **From:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

 **To:** _Jaune Arc (ArcKnight (a t) Mail. Vale)_

* * *

Jaune, I apologize for contacting you again so has been a few hours, I was not sure if you received my last response to your questions. Did I send the email or did I delete it? I am unsure how to check if I did either.

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Headmaster Ozpin**_

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

* * *

 **Subject:** _RE:Beacon IT Position_

 **From:** _Jaune Arc (ArcKnight (a t)Mail. Vale)_

 **To:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

* * *

Sorry Headmaster, I received it I was just thinking about the mission. Can you give me more time?

* * *

 **Subject:** _RE:Beacon IT Position_

 **From:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

 **To:** _Jaune Arc (ArcKnight (a t) Mail. Vale)_

* * *

Of course Jaune, however every second you wait only gives you less time to do the mission. May I suggest an alternative that may be better for all of us. We really need someone to do our IT work, and I can tell you are apprehensive to take this mission. Perhaps instead of risking your life you work at Beacon for 1 Year. after our contract is up, you can apply again and I will write you a recommendation based on your work with us and provide you with a much easier mission for you to complete over the summer. Plus, during your time here you can earn some money and train a little more to prepare yourself. Think of it like a gap year for you to rest, weigh your options and return to education if you still do.

Does this plan work better for you?

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Headmaster Ozpin**_

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

* * *

 **/iT/**

* * *

 **Subject:** _RE:Beacon IT Position_

 **From:** _Jaune Arc (ArcKnight (a t)Mail. Vale)_

 **To:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

* * *

Dear Headmaster Ozpin,

Sorry for the wait headmaster, I thought about your offer (the new one) and think that it is the best for both of us. Thank you for helping me through this process and for the headache I created for you. I know it must have been difficult for you to find something easy for me to do. I mean, It's not like all I had to do was stop a dust robbery to get into a school like Beacon, right? I look forward to talking to you again in person at the end of this week. Go ahead and send those documents you need me to read, the process to do it is:

1-Click the paperclip icon labeled "Attach" to attach a document (Near the 'Send' button)

2-Click "Scroll" from the menu

3-Double-click the document you want to "Attach"

Thanks again for everything.

Sincerely,

Jaune Arc

* * *

 **Subject:** _RE:Beacon IT Position_

 **From:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

 **To:** _Jaune Arc (ArcKnight (a t) Mail. Vale)_

* * *

Ha ha, Quite so Jaune. And please, call me Ozpin, we are co-workers now. See you soon.

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Headmaster Ozpin**_

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

* * *

 **/iT/Emails/inbox/**

* * *

 **Subject:** _Mountain Glenn Clearance_

 **From:** _Bartholomew Oobleck ( Dr. Oobleck (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

 **To:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

* * *

Dear Ozpin,

This is Bart, I hope this email finds you in good health. Glynda, Port and Myself and just completed this years clearance of Mountain Glenn. Nothing of interest to report within the ruins, just your run-of-the-mill Beowulfs and other assorted Grimm. I did spy a parade of Goliaths patrolling outside of the original colony limits. Such wondrous creatures those, they are quite interesting in their migration patterns. I find their proximity to Mountain Glenn to be an interesting route of study; are they following the path of their ancestors who walked through here previously? Are they Elder Grimm that have continued to pass through this area on their migration path? And what of the colonies destruction; was it caused by those migration patterns running through the settlement itself? Or maybe these grim were just attracted to the lingering traces of negativity of the events. I would love to return here later in the year. Perhaps we could make it one of the team assignments to assist me in my studies.

But I am getting ahead of myself. I heard from Glynda that you were speaking with Young Mr. Arc over these past few days. How are things with him? Is he ready to come join us this week, as we do have a lot of work left over after the last few quit.

I do hope to speak with you soon again. For now I will return to my research and planning for this semester. Please respond whenever you have a few moments to spare.

 **Have a pleasant day,**

 **Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck**

 **Dept. of History, Beacon Academy**

* * *

 **Subject:** Re: _Mountain Glenn Clearance_

 **From:** _Ozpin (Headmaster (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

 **To:** _Bartholomew Oobleck ( Dr. Oobleck (a t) Beacon. Vale)_

* * *

Dear Bart,

Hello Old Friend, it is good to hear you have all returned. I will make a note to add you to the roster of possible missions this year then. As for Mr. Arc, there are no problems, I finished speaking with him earlier today. He seemed quite eager to join us this semester. And yes, while there is a lot of work to be done I am sure that this time I will be able to persuade this one to stay with us for more than a few days.

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Headmaster Ozpin**_

 _ **Beacon Academy**_


End file.
